


Would you die for me? No, but I would kill for you!

by stormy1990



Series: ASSASSIN'S SHADOW [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Assassins, M/M, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: "What doesn't kill you disappoints me," was the one statement which had brought a lot of trouble on two assassins.The competition between them hadn't died down, but now something new had formed between them, but how strong was that bond?Would they be able to find a way to deal with their rivalry and emotions at the same time?And what would happen if their lives were on the line again? How far would they be willing to go for each other?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: ASSASSIN'S SHADOW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Would you die for me? No, but I would kill for you!

**Author's Note:**

> So as the summary already gave away this is the sequel of "What doesn't kill you disappoints me"  
> If you haven't read it until now just jump on that story first before reading this one (or not, bc it's also understandable without the first part I think)
> 
> Have fun reading and be ready for the usual spelling mistakes^^/

A cold night, way too dark now that the clouds were hiding the full moon. Hokuto tried to focus on his sniper rifle, but his hands kept shaking as the cold wind made it hard to keep a stable grip on the cold metal.

“Fuck this,” Hokuto hissed to himself as he was ready to abandon the mission as he knew that one small mistake would cost him a lot. When he got ready to put the rifle away and hurry to vanish into the black night he finally saw his target leaving the building.

He had barely seconds to decide what to do. The rifle was still out on the stand and he could go for it, but what if he failed?

“Stupid,” he said to himself while shaking his head and getting back into position. Since when had he doubts? Since when was he hesitating?

If he didn't want to be laughed at he had to get this job done! After all he had always been the better assassin.

One deep breath, one second of concentration and trying to keep the rifle steady, two seconds, three seconds and when he had his finger steady on the trigger he was sure he was going to be fine.

Fate on the other hand taught him that things are not always going as smooth as we wanted to.

The pain came immediately, but so came his reaction. Out of nowhere he was the one to get shot. Luckily only in the shoulder, but as no one of the guards had seen him he was now sure that another sniper had his eyes on him. A pretty bad sniper as it seemed, but he wouldn't give him the chance to aim right the second time.

Hokuto ripped the rifle from the windowsill and hid behind the stone wall of the old building, but he had to hurry, because even though he hadn't been able to finish the mission and hadn't been spotted by the target he had no clue if the other sniper was with the target or not. If he didn't move fast he would get caught.

The problem was that the only way out was through a door on the other side of the room and he would be completely exposed for at least two or three seconds.

“Well, here we go,” he said to himself before he took a deep breath and started sprinting through the room. The moment he got up he realized that he was definitely too slow. And the next moment there was another bullet going through the room, but this time it came from the opposite direction. Then another bullet and more were following. All of them missing him and being directed at the sniper on the other building.

Hokuto just dashed passed the person who had appeared in the doorframe, but before he even thought about catching his breath he pulled the other one out of the open door on the back of his jacket.

“Are you out of your mind?” He started yelling, hiding with the other person behind the concrete walls of the corridors.

“Why, I distracted him, it worked, didn’t it?”

“Dude, distraction stops when the target is out of the room, why did you keep shooting, you didn’t even know the snipers exact location!”

“Were you worried?”

Losing his temper Hokuto grabbed the other one by the collar and slammed him into the wall. A few weeks ago this would have ended up in a fist fight between them, but now everything was different. Instead of his fist he threw himself at the other one, using the remaining seconds they had before they definitely needed to get away, to give the other one a rushed kiss and as expected it was more than welcomed by his rescuer.

“Yes I was worried,” he finally said after they pulled apart with heavy breathes. “Because the all mighty Kyomoto Taiga has proven before that he is not immortal.”

“Well, but I am still alive, aren’t I?” Taiga teased on which Hokuto rolled his eyes and got ready to leave, but Taiga pulled him back for another short, but deep kiss. “I don’t have to be immortal, because for the times I mess up I have you.”

Taiga walked off first, letting his gun vanish into the back of his long black coat, while Hokuto remained rooted to the spot for a moment longer before he shivered and rolled his eyes. “Wow, that was cheesy.”

***

Things had been different since Hokuto had disappointed himself the night he refused to win the game against Taiga. Since then both had had a hard time adjusting after a lot of things had been said and confessions had been made that night!

What hadn’t changed though was the competition between them and now that someone had obviously paid someone to get rid of Hokuto, things were only getting more complicated.

Bullets were flying through the room, shattering glass and making people scream in panic. The only one who was as calm as always was Hokuto, because why should he worry? He was the one who was shooting! This time the job would require more than the easy sniper part and he had to get his hands dirty more directly.

The club was full which was to his advantage, because while he tried to not harm anyone who wasn’t involved, the people running around in panic were his perfect shield.

He had been given the blueprints of the building and he knew that they had a hidden drug dealing place behind the VIP lounge at the second floor of the building so he made his way over to the staircase, but now people were getting less and more people with guns were filling the room.

Hokuto didn’t want to waste too many bullets so he improvised, grabbing a bottle from the closest table and throwing it precisely at the head of one of the security guards.

On his way up he had to waste two more bullets and he let his magazine drop to the floor before putting a full one back in.

On the second floor he was greeted harshly with more bullets threatening his life and one grazing his face on which he hissed and jumped back behind the bar counter before he brushed with his finger over the wound on his cheek. “Assholes, not the face!”

He had found the perfect hiding place as he had now enough bottles and glasses to distract them and not waste too much munition.

When the way finally seemed clear he dashed out his hiding place towards the door at the back. He went straight for the door, kicking it open and shooting through the room without even checking the situation first. Unfortunately, while he had aimed for the ceiling, hoping the people inside the room would be too surprised to react, one of the guards inside had opened fire immediately and he had aimed quite well!

Hokuto’s hand went to his stomach with a groan, but he kept his focus on the guard and made sure to get rid of him first. More guns came into sight when two more guards dashed towards him, but all he needed was to get rid of the target. As so often though exactly that target was hiding behind a pretty massive wooden desk at the other side of the room.

Hokuto got ready to take his chances and he stepped away from the door, opening fire at the same timing as the guards. When another bullet hit him he was suddenly pulled to the back.

Had they had back up outside? But then he would have been easily killed from behind anyway, so what was the point in even getting close?

“As always head first through the wall!”

Before he could even reply to the scolding he was pulled out of the room and Taiga slammed the door shut, keeping his own gun raised in case the guards would dare to get after them.

“Why did you come? You know that you can’t stop me!” Hokuto complained on which Taiga blindly aimed for his stomach and hit him on which Hokuto let out a gasp.

“Who said I would try? I just don’t want you to have all the fun all for yourself!” Taiga teased back before he looked at Hokuto’s stomach area. “And don’t be so dramatic.”

“I got shot,” Hokuto hissed back. “Twice!”

“And?” Taiga asked cold hearted. “I can see your bulletproof west from hundreds of meters away!”

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” Hokuto complained before he tilted his head. “Wait, why can you see my west when it’s under my clothes?”

For the first time Taiga dropped his guard for a split second to turn back to Hokuto, stroking with his thumb over the boy’s lips with a calm expression which suddenly turned into a teasing one. “You look fat in it.”

Leaving Hokuto behind dumbfounded Taiga dashed back into the room. When the first gun shots fell Hokuto shook his head and started shouting. “Did you seriously just call me fat?”

Hokuto walked into the room as if it was a random argument between them, but he had to duck away from bullets and shoot back at guards while waiting for a reply.

“I said with the west on, not usually,” Taiga shouted back as he jumped at one of the guards as he was out of bullets.

“Well at least I don’t forget my rifle stand,” Hokuto shouted back as he kicked the gun out of one of the guard’s hands before knocking him out with a harsh kick against his neck.

“That happened only once,” Taiga shouted back, this time jumping back as someone tried to tackle him down and before he could get a grip on Taiga, Hokuto had thrown a chair through the room, exactly at the other one’s back, so all Taiga had to do was adding another kick to knock him out. “And do I have to remind you who was unable to actually put his rifle together in less than ten seconds until a few months ago?”

Hokuto only had a death glare for Taiga at first as he was busy wrestling over his gun with another guard who had gotten a grip on it. “My rifle is hard to put together,” Hokuto yelled as he pulled his gun out of the other one’s grip and kicked him away. “And-” Hokuto started as Taiga looked directly back at him.

At the same moment Hokuto had lifted his gun right at Taiga and shot without a warning while the other one had thrown his empty gun towards Hokuto. The person who Hokuto had just kicked away had been up with a knife again, Taiga’s empty gun hitting him right at the side of the head while the bullet shot from Hokuto’s gun barely missed Taiga’s face as it hit into the chest of a guard who had shown up behind Taiga.

“- you still owe me a rifle anyway after forcing me once to abandon one of my best ones on a rooftop!”

“Well, fair point,” Taiga let out as he walked up to Hokuto and they looked at the mess they had created. “By the way where is your target?”

“Damn it,” Hokuto hissed as he moved through the room, but of course his target had gotten away in the chaos. Maybe there had been a secret door or something, but for now it couldn’t be helped.

***

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Hokuto growled on his way back.

“Am I not allowed to walk you home?” Taiga asked teasingly, still carrying a calm smile while Hokuto wanted to get back to his hideout as fast as possible.

“It’s not like this is my apartment or something.”

“Yes unfortunately,” Taiga complaint on which Hokuto raised an eyebrow at him. “What? Does it sound so weird that I want to know your apartment?”

“It sounds scary,” Hokuto replied. “After all I don’t want to tell another assassin where I live.”

Taiga just laughed on hearing that, but until now they had just not managed to get things sorted out on a daily life basis, because their lives were everything but a regular daily life they could share with each other.

Hokuto’s hideout though was a place Taiga was pretty familiar with already and he headed inside without any hesitation while Hokuto went over to the sink getting a first aid kid from underneath it.

There was only one old couch and two half rotten wooden chairs at a half broken table in the room to sit on, so Hokuto went for the couch as he tried to get out of his jacket and shirt without causing too much damage.

“You should maybe get a new west,” Taiga complained as he sat next to him after filling a bowl with water and bringing a towel with him, before he helped Hokuto out of his bulletproof west. As expected one bullet had actually gone through as this west had to take a lot of bullets over the years and he had been hit on quite a close distance as well.

“Leave me alone, I can do this by myself,” Hokuto complained, but Taiga snatched the first aid kit away from him.

“Do I have to get angry before you finally lie down?” Taiga replied on which Hokuto rolled his eyes, but finally lay on his back on the couch while Taiga prepared a forceps to get the bullet out. “It isn’t too deep in, so just try and take one deep breath, I should be able to get it out with one try.”

And Taiga hadn’t promised too much, with skilled hands he had the bullet out before Hokuto could even think about the pain. Knowing that Hokuto would complain about more help he only threw the bandages at the other one and let him handle the rest himself.

“Great, then I will be on my way,” Taiga announced before Hokuto was even done.

“Already?”

“Oh?” Taiga said with a teasing smile on which Hokuto coughed awkwardly as if he hadn’t said anything in the first place. “I can stay if you want?”

“All good, just leave,” Hokuto replied on which Taiga shrugged his shoulders. “Fine. See you at the next catastrophic try to get your job done then.”

Taiga waved his hand over his shoulder without looking back as he headed for the door.

“Taiga?”

It was that tone which always made Taiga slow down. The few, way too few moments when Hokuto seemed vulnerable.

“Mh?” was all Taiga could bring out without looking back at the other one, but he knew Hokuto’s look too well already. His pride fighting with his feelings!

“Thank you,” Hokuto finally brought out and while Taiga didn’t turn around and just left instead, both knew how important small moments like this were between them.

***

Fate was laughing at them Hokuto was sure of that since their very first encounter, but this time fate had leveled its shit up to a whole new stage!

An easy job, an easy target! A dark night, a steady rifle on the stand and yet he had failed. Failed again, because of that asshole, that was such a bad sniper and was still after him. Once more he hadn’t killed him, but this time he had aimed better, way better! He had hit Hokuto straight from over the shoulder, definitely breaking a rib with the bullet and now he had to worry that either the bullet or his broken rib had pierced through his lunges.

“It’s time for your heroic entrance,” Hokuto whispered as he rested with his back against the wall, unable to stand up. But this time there was no sudden rescue, no rushed bullet rain towards the other sniper to get him out. On the other hand, why should there? He hadn’t been there for Taiga at the most critical time and now he was egoistic enough to be disappointed in not receiving the help he complained about so often?

Time passed tormenting slow and soon he heard footsteps in the corridor, knowing that sometimes it didn’t actually matter how good your sniper skills were, sometimes you just had to be lucky!

He closed his eyes, trying to hide another cough, but the blood was leaving his mouth anyway and his location had been given away as well, so why trying to delay anything? The footsteps stopped close the empty room he was sitting in. The rifle was still on the stand, there wasn’t even a need to get it and try to turn things around. His vision was already too blurry to even see his surroundings.

“Pathetic,” he heard someone say, but he didn’t feel threatened by the person approaching. “I’d usually say that, but I remember looking even worse once.”

“You looked pretty shitty back then and you were super hard to carry just so you know,” Hokuto tried to tease Taiga who had crouched down in front of him, but another cough brought another wave of blood and it got harder to breath.

“Are you still disappointed?” Taiga asked in such a soothing voice that it scared Hokuto for the first time.

Hokuto tried to form a smile, but his lips were shaking so badly that he couldn’t keep it for long. “I guess priorities change.”

“I am happy to hear that,” Taiga said as he moved to pull his gun out from the halter in his jacket and wanted to get up, but Hokuto clawed his hand in the latter’s sleeve to Taiga’s obvious surprise.

“Can I ask you something?” Hokuto asked and Taiga nodded without any hesitation. “Would you die for me?”

The question came like a gunshot, out of nowhere, now hanging in the air like a heavy poison and Hokuto wasn’t even sure why he had asked? Was he maybe too weak, too far away already to realize how it must have sounded? But the smile Taiga formed made him hope that they were after all just two stupid assassins who shared the same weird sadistic way of communicating.

“No,” Taiga replied in a calm voice while Hokuto feared he would lose consciousness before hearing the rest of the reply and he clawed his hand even more desperate into the other one’s sleeve while Taiga lifted a hand to Hokuto’s face, stroking with his long fingers over his cheek. “But I would kill for you!”

***

The connection he had tried to hold on to until the last moment slipping literally out of his hand. His tries to yell after Taiga had ended up being soundless whimpers swallowed by his sobs and the last thing he had seen was Taiga’s back as he marched out of the room with his gun in his hand.

Slowly Hokuto regained consciousness, his thoughts racing, a breaking headache making it unbelievable hard to even open his eyes and one deep breath made his chest feel as if it was going to explode.

“Taiga…” he whispered surprised that no coughing would stop him from speaking this time and while his body still demanded more rest he forced his eyes open, looking at a familiar ceiling. His own hideout!

“Guess we are even now,” Hokuto said as he took a closer look at his bandaged upper body and carefully tried to sit up, which was a movement his body complained about a lot.

The first aid kit was standing on the table, but there was something else that caught his eye. Of course there was blood all over the place from the door to the couch, because Taiga had obviously somehow managed to bring him all the way back here, but why was there blood on the table? Why were there bandages all over the table and the chairs and another trail of blood back from the table towards the door?

“No…” Hokuto whispered in realization and he forced his body to get up even though he started shaking right away through the enormous pain he was still in. It had maybe only been hours since he had been shot, even less time since his wound had been treated, he wouldn’t make it far, but he had to know what had happened. “You asshole, when I find you…” Hokuto cursed as he made his way over to the door and ripped it open to go out and search for that idiot who told him he wouldn’t die for him!

Before he was able to make a step outside though something was held right in front of his face and he almost lost balance to the back as he hadn’t expected someone in front of the door.

“Here I buy you dinner and you try to run off and get yourself killed again? Not fair!”

The pouting expression on Taiga’s face would be something Hokuto would have called cute in the far back of his head, but right now his emotions didn’t function that way and he ripped the bag out of the latter’s hand and threw it to the ground before he grabbed Taiga by the jacket and pulled him inside while the other one kept complaining.

“You shouldn’t even be up, why-” Taiga started, but the moment Hokuto had slammed the door shut he had grabbed Taiga by the collar and shoved him against it.

"You asshole just vanished." Hokuto yelled at the other one and for the first time he saw Taiga being taken by surprise as he could only stare back at Hokuto in a loss of words.

Hokuto’s hands kept shaking and he needed to keep a tight grip on the other one’s jacket to not lose balance and even worse, now he had to bury his face on the other one’s chest to hide his emotions, but Taiga wasn’t blind, neither deaf, but he gave Hokuto a few more minutes to calm down before he dared to lift a hand to the latter’s hair.

When Hokuto finally dared to look up at him with red eyes Taiga lifted his own shirt to show him some bandages around his upper body. “Let me tell you this guy is the worst sniper ever, but he had a pretty good timing for surprises.”

There was so much going on inside Hokuto’s head that all he could do for now was staring at the other one’s bandages before he finally lifted his eyes back on the latter’s face and now Taiga also had a softer expression. "Are you angry?" Taiga asked carefully.

"Yes I'm furious," Hokuto replied harshly before he pulled Taiga closer into the most passionate kiss he could actually endure in his bad condition, but luckily Taiga was responding immediately and pulled the latter closer with his hand stabilizing him around the hips, watching out to not make things worse instead of better.

They pulled apart for air once, but it was too early for another conversation and they just met each other halfway for another kiss and if it wasn’t for Hokuto’s need to sit down they would have taken it way further right at the spot.

“By the way,” Hokuto whispered against the other one’s lips on which Taiga formed a light smile. “My apartment has a way more comfortable couch than this hideout!”


End file.
